Security systems for both residential and commercial applications have gained wide acceptance and central monitoring of such security systems is typically recommended. To protect a particular location, a number of sensors monitor the area and these sensors communicate with an on-site alarm panel. The alarm panel acts as a central source for the sensors and relays this information through a publicly switched telephone network to a central computer. The central computer, upon receipt of the information which includes the identity of the alarm panel, processes the information and based on this processed information, takes or initiates certain predetermined steps. These steps can include producing an operator report and advising local police, fire-fighters or private security personnel. Note that these steps are only representative of a host of possible steps which will vary depending on the particular application and/or alarm panel.
The installation of such systems typically requires the installer to input certain information into the alarm panel. There is some concern that all installation information may not be properly inputted to accurately identify the alarm panel or, subsequent to installation may subsequently corrupted, either by accident or purposefully. The present invention provides a simple arrangement for reducing installation difficulties and for confirming or providing additional information regarding the identity of the particular alarm panel.